Bulbasaur
/ |dexcekalos=080 |evointo=Ivysaur |gen=Generation I |species=Snow Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Ice |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=15.2 lbs. |metweight=6.9 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Snow Cloak |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo= }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Mistsaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a white color with gray spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which according to its entry in the Pokédex, was planted there at birth. Characteristics Mistsaur has a "bulb" on its back that grows steadily larger as it matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Mistsaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy that the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Mistsaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into a Flowersaur. Behavior Mistsaur often rests in bright places so its bulb can absorb sunlight/It can be seen napping in bright sunlight. While it sleeps, the seed on its back catches the rays and uses the energy to grow. Game data Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |-| By breeding Generation VII= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss, Morelull, Shiinotic|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} |-| Generation VI= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Lickitung, Lickilicky, Tangela, Tangrowth, Carnivine|120|85|10|Grass|Physical|Beauty|3}} *|Mudkip|65|100|20|Poison|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= By TM/HM Generation VII= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Ash's Bulbasaur is exceptionally the strongest Grass-type starter Pokémon and becomes a peacemaker of both Grass and Water-type Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab. He strikes up his friendship with May's Bulbasaur when they are searching for the missing Poké Balls and he was also the one who teaches May's as they stay in the lab until she evolves twice in her evolutionary stages. In the XY series, It was later followed by Shauna's Bulbasaur and like May's Bulbasaur was used for the Pokémon Contests, Shauna's Bulbasaur was used for the Pokémon Showcase until it evolves into Ivysaur. * Ash's Bulbasaur * Nurse Joy's Bulbasaur * May's Bulbasaur * Shauna's Bulbasaur Manga Pokémon Adventures * Saur Trivia * Bulbasaur has two main distinctions: ** Bulbasaur is known to be the first Pokémon introduced in the National Pokédex Order that is a genuine Pokémon. ** Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only -type starter Pokémon and it was the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed until Rowlet was introduced in Generation VII, with / . All other basic stage starters are single typed (although some become dual-typed after evolution). * Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern: they are all classified as Seed Pokémon. * Bulbasaur's shiny was originally an olive green color with a darker bulb color. In Generation VI, its olive green color was toned down to more of a light green. Etymology "Bulbasaur" comes from "bulb" and "dinosaur". Origin Bulbasaur resembles a small squatting dinosaur with a bulb on its back, but also strongly resembles a toad. Names in other languages * Japanese: フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議), which means strange and Tane (種), which means seed. * Korean: 이상해씨 (Isanghessi in Romaja) from the Korean words Isanghada (이상하다), which means strange and ssi (씨), which means seed. * English: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words "bulb", a plant term referring to the large bulb on its back, and "dinosaur". * French: Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe (bulb) and bizarre (bizarre). * German: Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). Gallery Female Bulbasaur 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_3.png Doing the Vine Whip 001Bulbasaur_Dream.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Wearing a yellow scarf 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 001Bulbasaur_3D_Pro.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Bulbasaur plush toy.jpg Bulbasaur Pokémon Center plush toy Bulbasaur-GO.png IL051 8.jpg Team Rocket sees what they call a Bulbasaur Bonanza. megabloks-858d6d2e55d95ea79607bca9e8f9e0ee-1499715514-dyf11-20612.jpg Mega Construx Figure Female Bulbasaur Doing the Vine Whip Wearing a yellow scarf Bulbasaur Pokémon Center plush toy Team Rocket sees what they call a Bulbasaur Bonanza.}} ja:フシギダネ zh:妙蛙種子 ca:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ru:Бульбазавр no:Bulbasaur pt-br:Bulbasaur Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon